Atrapados
by Goldengirl-neko
Summary: Fic de Aqueriusnoatlanta y Goldengirlneko, los majestics estan atrapados en un sotano, saldran pronto? lemon entra bajo tu propia responsavilidad


Autoras: Goldengirlneko y AqueriusnoAtlanta

Advertencias: Yaoi-Lemon

Declamier: Los majestics no nos pertenecen (por desgracia)

Johnny: como que por desgracia?

Golden: que? si pudiera seriais mios

Robert: no creo que eso sea posible ╛╛

Golden: por que no?

Enrique: porque ya tenemos dueЯo!!

Godlen: quien?

Enrique: lee el fic para saverlo

Golden: Baka yo soy una de las que lo escribio ╛╛

Robert: esto no acaba

Oliver: La cosa es que no les pertenecemos si no a nuestro creador ellas solo nos hacen sufrir U

Johnny: Cierto -..-U

Robert: Si -..-U

Enrique: tampoco es tan malo, es este fic me entretengo

Golden: callense ya y empezemos con el fic -.-U

ATRAPADOS

Johnny entreabriС sus ojos y no vio nada mАs que oscuridad: Hola? -su voz ronca y asustada se oyС como eco en aquel lugar- Dios...estoy solo

Todo estaba en silencio el cual solo era interrumpido por las gotas de agua cayendo al suelo

De pronto alguien toco el hombro del ingles, lo cual hizo que pegara un bote literalmente del susto ( que mala soy)

Johnny se sorprendiС: QUiИn estА ahМ? -entre asustado y molesto, no querМa demostrar el temor-

Voz: que te pasa? acaso estas asustado?

Johnny mirС mАs de cerca: quiИn es?

Robert: ahora te volviste ciego?

Johnny suspirС aliviado muy bajo: no...es que estА muy oscuro y no veo nada!!!

Robert: es igual, sabes donde estАn Oliver y Enrique? desde que nos separamos aquМ dentro no los he visto, bueno literalmente no veo a nadie

Johnny se sorprendiС, inconscientemente intentando buscar al rubio: si es verdad

Por otro lado...

Enrique: Hola???? hay alguien???? genial me perdМ, solo a Robert se le ocurre bajar a buscar algo en este lugar

Algo se golpea contra Enrique

Enrique: Quello duole !(eso duele!)

Oliver con sus manos intentС palpar contra quИ se habМa golpeado: pardone moi...eh?...Enrique?

Enrique: Oliver?? eres tu??

Oliver dejС ver sus ojos verde limСn en la oscuridad: Si soy yo!!! -con ojos llorosos- que bueno encontrarte

Enrique: lo mismo digo Oli, pero... serА mejor que encontremos a los dos que faltan, aunque si se encuentran y se ponen a discutir serА mas fАcil encontrarlos

Y el rubio no sabia que realmente habМa acertado...

Mientras tanto donde Johnny y Robert

Johnny temblaba de miedo y de curiosidad: (y si se encuentran esos dos quИ harАn?!!!) . yo quiero estar con el no con Robert...- no se dio cuenta que esto Зltimo lo habМa dicho el voz alta

Robert: A mi tampoco me agrada estar aquМ abajo con tigo ╛╛ pero con quien querrМas estar?

Johnny estaba tan sonrojado que pudo haber servido de linterna: no con nadie

Robert: si seguro... confiesa McGregor

Johnny se dio la vuelta: en nadie...

Robert: lo que tu digas, busquemos a Oliver y Enrique

Mientras tanto...

Oliver y Enrique: Robert!!! Johnny!!!

Enrique: es inЗtil...y si no salimos de aquМ???

Oliver llorС: no digas eso soy claustrofСbico

Enrique: Eh eh lo siento- dijo tomАndolo de los hombros- ya veras como esos dos vienen a rescatar a sus queridМsimos amigos O

Oliver sonriС: si!!!!!

Mientras tanto donde Johnny y Robert

Johnny: no oМste algo?

Robert: me pareciС Oliver- echa a correr- vamos!!

Oliver sintiС que algo le caminaba a los pies: T.T nuu

Enrique: h-has oМdo eso??

Oliver asintiС temblando del miedo: si y por si acaso ToT dime si tu me pisaste el pie te lo ruego dime que tu fuiste

Enrique: Y-yo no fui...

Oliver se puso pАlido casi fosforescente: Hay no...aquМ hay algo

alguien puso la mano en el hombro de Oliver

Oliver sintiС que su corazСn palpitaba a mil por hora: waaa!!!!!! -de un zape mandС a volar a Johnny-

Enrique: QUIEN HAY AHI!!!!- entonces sintiС que alguien lo sujetaba de los brazos tras el se puso pАlido y empezС a pelear dАndole varios golpes a su captor- SUиLTAME!!

Robert: TranquilМzate quieres? me haces daЯo!

Enrique: Eh? esa voz... Robert??

Robert: pues claro entupido- dijo mientras le soltaba- a quien esperabas?

Johnny en el piso con un chichСn del tamaЯo del mundo: Auch...que buen gancho tienes Oli

Oliver riС: lo siento es que me has tomado por sorpresa

Johnny oyС la voz de Enrique: Hey engreМdo tambiИn estАs ahМ? (Rayos ya empecИ de nuevo con eso)

Enrique: Johnny?- se acerca a el corriendo y le da un capСn en la cabeza- A QUIEN LLAMAS ENGREмDO?

Johnny mАs adolorido porque le dieron en el chichСn: Lo siento pero no me hagan daЯo!!!

Robert: tu pidiendo perdСn? ahora si moriremos aquМ abajo

Enrique: quieres hacer el favor de no decir esas cosas?

Johnny mirС a Enrique con unos ojos penetrantes: De acuerdo de acuerdo

Oliver mirС a Robert y sonriС: estАn bien?

Robert: nosotros si, y ustedes?

Enrique: P-por que me miras asМ??

Johnny suspirС: es que -cerrС sus ojos- no nada

Oliver sonriС: bien pero -sintiС otra vez que algo le caminaba por los pies- waaa!!! -sobre la cabeza de robert- el monstruo del lago Ness estА aquМ!!!!

Robert:; Oliver, solo es un ratСn, venga serА mejor que intentemos encontrar la salida

empezaron a caminar Johnny se quedo un poco rezagado y Enrique se puso a su lado

Enrique: lamento el capСn

Johnny mirС a Enrique: no te preocupes...-volviС a cerrar los ojos al darse cuenta que se suavizС-

Enrique acercАndose a su cara: Estas muy raro... acaso te pasa algo??

Johnny girС el rostro para evitar que enrique notara su sonrojo: no

Enrique poniendo un dedo en la mejilla del pelirrojo: mentira! que te pasa?

Johnny puso cara de niЯo malo: YA TE DIJE QUE NADA!!!

Oliver se tropezС con algo: rayos por quИ tienen un sСtano tan grande

Robert: demasiadas cosas para guardar supongo

Enrique pensando: se que te pasa algo y no voy a parar hasta que me lo digas

El rubio se acerco al pelirrojo y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Enrique: sabes que si pasara algo me lo puedes contar

Johnny se sonrojС: te he dicho que no es nada

Oliver mirС una gАrgola: hay Dios

Robert: que pasa? solo es una gАrgola

Enrique: esta bien como quieras- dijo mientras se alejaba- pero es una pena que no quieras confiar en mi, yo confiС mucho en ti

Johnny se sorprendiС: cСmo te atreves a decir que no confМo en ti

Enrique: si lo hicieras me contarМas

Johnny suspirС: prometes no decirle a nadie

Enrique: quien crees que soy? claro que no se lo dirИ a nadie

Johnny se tragС sus palabras: es que tengo mucho miedo

Enrique: miedo tu? quien eres tu y que le has echo a johnny

Johnny se sentС en el piso: por eso no querМa contarte

Enrique se arrodilla tras el y lo abraza: te digo un secreto?, yo tambiИn estoy asurado pero...- lo abraza mas fuerte- os tengo con migo y eso me tranquiliza

Robert: oМ vais muy callados no?- se da la vuelta para mirar a johnny y enrique- no estАn!!

Oliver se sorprendiС; dСnde habrАn quedado?

Johnny se sonrojС: por quИ?

Enrique: porque... tengo la esperanza de que vosotros no me vais a abandonar

Johnny mirС sorprendido al rubio, jamАs pensС oМr eso de el: por quИ habrМa alguien de abandonarte

El pelirrojo se sorprendiС al notar algo hЗmedo en su cuello, justo donde estaba apoyada la cabeza del italiano, de pronto este se separo de el y limpio unas pocas lagrimas que caМan de su rostro

Enrique: pero da igual- le sonriС- vamos antes de que los perdamos

Johnny lo detuvo: no llores...disculpa si dije algo que te hiriС -lo abrazС suavemente contra su pecho-

Enrique abriС los ojos sorprendido y sonrojАndose al mismo tiempo, su corazСn latМa a cien por hora

Enrique: J-Johnny...- se abraza a el mas fuertemente Mi piace (me gustas)

Johnny sonriС sonrojado: y tu a mi

Enrique levanto la cabeza y acerco sus labios suavemente a los del pelirrojo sin llegar a tocarlos

Johnny rozС sus labios con los del rubio suavemente

Oliver cayС sobre Johnny: aquМ estА!!!

Enrique espachurrado debajo de johnny y Oliver: Oliver quМtate pesАis mucho!!

Oliver riС lo siento es que a mi falta de vista lo mejor que tengo es el tacto y por eso los encontrС

Johnny hecho Sandwich: Dios francИs pesas demasiado

Oliver le dio un coscorrСn en la cabeza: tu pesas mАs

Robert: dejen de pelearse- ayudando a levantarse a Oliver- porque se alejaron? que pasarМa si no los hubiИramos encontrado?

Enrique susurrando: hubiera estado mejor por el momento

Johnny se mordiС la lengua para no reМr

Oliver a lado de Robert: un ratСn gigante anda por aquМ

Enrique: un ratСn gigante? Oliver estas bien?-dijo el italiano mientras Johnny lo ayudaba a levantarse

Johnny aun con la mano de Enrique en su mano

Oliver asintiС: si estoy bien pero es que por aquМ hay uno

Robert: no exageres, solo era un ratСn un poco grande -..-, venga vamonos y esta vez no os separИis ╛╛

Comenzaron a caminar, disimuladamente Enrique intentaba tomar la mano de Johnny y de un rАpido movimiento le susurro al oМdo

Enrique: Te quiero - y seguido le dio un beso

Johnny se sonrojС y en susurrС casi imperceptible: y yo a ti

Oliver mirС a la pareja: creo que ellos agradecen estar aquМ

Robert: mm quizАs deberМamos haberlos dejado solos mas rato

Oliver sonriС: creo que si

Robert: tengo una idea- se para en seco y se vuelve- oigan chicos vamos a descansar un rato aquМ, intentare probar a ver si por algЗn casual hubiera cobertura para poder llamar

Johnny se sorprendiС: de acuerdo

Oliver se sentС: Gracias

Enrique pensando: que raros estАn hoy todos -..-

Johnny se sentС en el piso

Oliver mirС su estСmago: alguien tiene algo de comer

Enrique pensando: si, pero no te lo voy a dar es solo miС ╛

Enrique: yo pensИ que tu siempre llevabas de comer oli

A lo lejos

Robert: Oliver puedes venir un momento?

Oliver casi mata con la mirada a Johnny, se levantС y fue donde Robert

Johnny mirС a Enrique: quИ tienes de comer?

El italiano sonriС acercАndose a el para susurrar cerca de sus labios

Enrique: a ti- dicho esto lo beso

Johnny se sorprendiС correspondiendo el beso

El beso se fue haciendo mas profundo, Enrique se sentС en las piernas de Johnny y coloco sus brazos tras el cuello del pelirrojo para hacer presiСn, con lentitud moviС un poco su cadera rozando con su trasero la zona intima del pelirrojo que sin pensarlo lo agarro por la cintura y lo acerco mas

Johnny sintiС que su rostro quemaba mientras su temperatura subМa ante el contacto, correspondiС el beso con pasiСn abrazando mАs a Enrique contra su pecho, sintiendo que la ropa empezaba a hacer presiСn

Al parecer el rubio tenia al otro justo donde querМa, aumento la pasiСn del beso sin dejar de moverse, se separaron un momento para coger aire cosa que el pelirrojo aprovecho para soltar un gemido y lanzarse al cuello del rubio

Enrique: Ah! J-Johnny..

Johnny mordiС suavemente el cuello de Enrique metiendo sus manos debajo de la ropa del rubio

Enrique: ah...

Como sus brazos seguМan en el cuello del pelirrojo inconscientemente lo Аptero mas contra su cuello revolviendo sus cabellos en el empeЯo y desatando la cinta que siempre llevaba

Johnny bajС sus besos a los hombros de Enrique, cuando se topС con su camisa, empezС a levantarla

Enrique riС suavemente: y creМa que el pervertido era yo- dijo al tiempo que empezaba a retirar el chaleco del pelirrojo

Johnny sonriС viИndolo: quiИn me tentС a esto-besando el pecho de Enrique-Г

Enrique: tienes razСn... he sido malo- lo mira a los ojos- castМgame- dijo sensualmente

Johnny sonriС mientras bajaba por el abdomen de Enrique besАndolo y recostАndolo sobre su ropa

Sin pensarlo dos veces el rubio enrollo sus piernas en las caderas del pelirrojo

Enrique: J-Johnny

De pronto separo al pelirrojo de si y lo volviС a besar siendo el ahora el que recorriera su pecho a besos despuИs de quitarle su camiseta

Johnny ahogС un gemido en su garganta saliendo solo como un suave suspiro

Enrique: no, no te contengas - dijo mientras seguМa bajando hasta llegar al cierre de su pantalСn el que bajo suavemente con los dientes

Johnny se sonrojС de sobre manera viendo a Enrique en cada movimiento, dejando a la merced del rubio su cuerpo

DespuИs de bajar los pantalones del EscocИs el rubio siguiС con la ropa interior de este dejando libre su miembro, simplemente por esto Johnny se recostС en el suelo suspirando y respirando agitadamente Poco a poco el rubio acerco su boca a la intimidad del otro para comenzar a dar suaves besos en la punta

Johnny sintiС como de su garganta salМan gemidos de placer mientras sentМa como su miembro tomaba el tamaЯo normal (ponle el tamaЯo que quieras XD), abrazС con su piernas la cabeza del rubio

Poco a poco fue introduciendo el miembro del otro en su boca, lamiendo suavemente, segЗn le parecМa aumentaba y disminuya la velocidad con el fin de torturarlo mas

Johnny apretС su mano derecha contra el cemento mientras con la otra movМa la cabeza del rubio

SentМa las manos de Johnny apretar su cabeza, estaba claro que el pelirrojo no habМa sentido esto nunca, con su mano libre comenzС a acariciar los testМculos del otro

Johnny se sorprendiС, algo temeroso por ser su primera vez pero embriagado de placer por tener a su merced a Enrique, sin embargo, sentМa que pronto llegarМa a su punto

Cuando estaba apunto de venirse el rubio paro su tarea provocando un gemido de protesta por parte del otro, puso sus piernas a cada lado de las caderas de johnny

Enrique: no querrАs ser tu solo el que disfrute verdad?- se agacho hasta llegar a su oМdo- hazme tuyo

Johnny sonriС suavemente recostando al rubio debajo de el y colocando sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, le susurrС al oМdo: seguro? puede doler

Enrique: no me importa, quiero que lo hagas

Johnny sonriС metiendo en el rubio uno de sus dedos

Johnny sintiС como el rubio se apegaba mАs a el, la piel del escocИs de erizС al sentir esta reacciСn, besС el cuello de Enrique mientras metМa otro dedo, a lo que el rubio contestС con un gemido largo y ronco intentando callarlo en la piel del cuello de Johnny sonriС viendo esta reacciСn: ahora si...-sacС sus dedos e ingresС su miembro suavemente dentro del rubio, se moviС suavemente al principio, despuИs empezС a tomar algo de velocidad, llegando al tope

Enrique: J-Johnny...ah!! m-mas onegaii

Johnny se irguiС logrando llegar un poco mАs al fondo, empezС a moverse suavemente al principio, despuИs con mАs velocidad, esta vez dio rienda suelta a sus gemidos, acariciС con sus manos el pecho de Enrique

El rubio no aguantaba mas, sentМa que se iba a vaciar en cualquier momento, abrazo fuertemente a Johnny mientras dejaba escapar sus gemido libremente, pocos minutos despuИs sintiС un escalofriС recorrerle la espalda al tiempo que se vaciaba en el pecho de Johnny

Johnny se vaciС al mismo momento dentro de Enrique, el escoses sonriС mientras con sus manos probaba la esencia del rubio y lo besaba para no ser el Зnico

Enrique: h-ha estado genial

Johnny sonriС viendo a Enrique asesando: lo mismo digo...estuvo bien?...es que ha sido mi primera vez

Enrique: je claro que ha estado bien - dijo mientras lo besaba de nuevo

Johnny sonriС suavemente mientras correspondМa el beso

Robert: no debimos dejarlos solos tanto tiempo

Oliver con gota en la cabeza: supongo que tienes razСn

Robert: ustedes dos vМstanse quieren?

Johnny se sorprendiС: QuИ ven?

Robert: solo contemplamos nuestro error ╛╛

Enrique: error por que?

Robert: porque no estaba en mis planes para hoy verlos desnudos

Enrique: y te quejaras

Robert: ╛╛

Oliver con gotota vio lo dotado que eran ambos: grandes

Enrique: ves oli no se queja

Oliver mirС mАs de cerca el de Johnny: muy grandes

Johnny se cubriС: curioso

Enrique: OМ!!! no mires tanto- se abraza a Johnny- el es miС- y le saca la lengua

Oliver riС: eso debiС doler

Johnny se sorprendiС: cСmo sabes

Oliver cayС en cuenta de lo que dijo: no por nada

Enrique simplemente miro el suelo, estaba manchado de liquido blanco acto seguido se sonrojo :creo que somos bastante evidentes -..-

Johnny riС asustado: no nos culpen

Oliver sonriС: la carne es dИbil

Enrique: exacto

Robert: dИjense de tonterМas y vМstanse -..- a ver si conseguimos salir de aquМ de una vez

Johnny se vistiС como el viento

Oliver veМa a Enrique vestirse

Enrique pensando: ahora me duele todo TT

Oliver se acercС a El: le dirИ a Robert que te ayude

Enrique: a-ayudarme??

Oliver sonriС: no puedes caminar

Enrique: -////- al menos valiС la pena- y dicho esto termino de vestirse como pudo

Johnny tomС la mano de Enrique: quieres que te lleve?

Enrique sonrojado: con que me ayudes a caminar vale o

Johnny sonriС: claro

Oliver sonriС a ambos

Robert: vamos!!

Johnny apoyС a Enrique a su cuerpo y lo ayudС a caminar

Oliver sonriС a Robert: por quИ tan molesto?

Robert: por nada- dijo desviando el rostro

Oliver se sorprendiС: estАs mАs molesto que de costumbre

Robert no respondiС solo siguiС caminando

Robert pensando: no debes saber lo que me pasa, no lo aceptarМas

Oliver lo detuvo suavemente: dМmelo

Robert lo miro a los ojos confundido: si te digo no te enfadaras?

Oliver sonriС: no me enfadarИ

Robert muy bajito: me gustas

Oliver se acercС para oМrlo mejor: disculpa no oМ

Robert: dije que me gustas- dijo al tiempo que lo besaba levemente

Oliver se sorprendiС y sonriС besАndolo suavemente: y tu a mi querido robert

Enrique susurrАndole a JOhnny: mira que lindos ji

Johnny sonriС: si!!!

Oliver se sonrojС: no molesten

Enrique: venga ahora que estАn juntos

Johnny sonriС para si al imaginarse cosas indebidas

Enrique: que tanto te rМes?

Johnny le contС su pequeЯa ilusiСn con Oliver y Robert: su diferencia es descomunal

Enrique dАndole un zape: no pienses esas cosas -..-U

Johnny riС

mientras Oliver se encontraba sumamente sonrojado

Robert: me alegra tanto que me correspondas

Oliver sonriС: y como no n.n

Johnny se sorprendiС: quiИn serА el seme y quiИn el uke

Oliver le dio un zape: que cosas piensas

Enrique: claramente oli serА el uke

Robert: igual que tu no? ╛╛

Johnny se sorprendiС: igual que quiИn?

Oli se sonrojС: Hay Dios

Robert: que enrique, se nota que no puede caminar por ti ╛╛

Johnny se sonrojС: lo siento Enrique

Oliver se sorprendiС: me dejarАs asМ

Enrique: son las consecuencias del placer

Robert: tranquilo, yo serИ mas cuidadoso

Johnny sonriС: tu si sabes

Robert: tonterМas seguro que nos gustara a los dos

Enrique: aun nos queda por aprender y este gatito sabe mas de un truco, miau!

Johnny se sorprendiС: quИ gato?

Oliver lo abrazС: de acuerdo

Enrique: yo- dijo mientras le besaba- miau

Johnny: amo los gatos

Oliver sonriС: hace poco me dijiste que eras alИrgico

Johnny: O.O . shhhh

Enrique: pero yo no doy alegra jaja

Robert: no solo eres un bicho molesto

Enrique: ╛╛

Johnny como un leСn: como te atreves a llamarle bicho

Oli con palomitas de maМz: wow

Enrique: lucha de semes! eh" de donde sacaste las palomitas?

Robert: tienes razСn no es mas bicho que tu lagartija

Johnny se abalanzС contra Robert: Bicho tu!!!!

Oli sonriС: las tenМa guardadas

Enrique: eh chicos dejen de pelear

Johnny se alejС de el: ╛╛ grrr

Enrique lo besa: tranquilo

De pronto un ruido se escucho cerca suyo, todos se dieron la vuelta asustados

Oliver: que ha sido eso?  
Enrique: no hay que asustarse verdad?- dijo agarrАndose a Johnny

Una luz dio contra la pared y en ella apareciС una silueta

Johnny: N-no os pongАis nerviosos no es nada

Robert: tu tienes mas miedo que ellos

Johnny: acaso tu no?

Robert: ┘.no ╛╛

Johnny: seguro ╛╛

Oliver: QUERиIS PARAR DE DISCUTIR!!!

Poco a poco oyeron pasos y una luz que se acercaba donde ellos se encontraban

Gustav: Amo Robert?

La luz les ilumino dejando ver a Gustav el mayordomo de Robert que al parecer habМa bajado a buscarlos

Gustav: como no los encontraba pensИ que estarМan allМ abajo dado que el amo Robert dijo algo sobre buscar en el sСtano- dijo el mayordomo una vez fuera

Oliver: Gracias por encontrarnos Gustav ya estАbamos asustados

Enrique: si, al menos comprobamos que no hay mounstuos jajaja

Johnny: al menos otro ademАs de Robert

Oliver, Johnny y Enrique rieron en voz baja mientras el peli-lavanda fulminaba al pelirrojo con la mirada

Robert: solo se algo┘

Johnny: y es que no se nada xD

Robert: Imbecil ╛╛

Johnny: que? XD

Robert: no quiero volver a bajar ahМ

Los cuatro rieron ante el comentario de Robert, sin saber lo cerca que habМan estado de no volver a salir┘

FIN

Notas finales:

Golden: esperamos que os haya gustado

Enrique: a mi si me gusto Johnny: por la cuenta que te trae

Enrique: y si no me hubiera gustado que harias eh?-No dice nada pero se lo lleva del cuarto

Robert: aya van de nuevo -..-U

Oliver: pero se quieren o

Golden: ╛╛U esperamos que os haya gustado ya volveremos con mas Chao!!! 


End file.
